


Night of Your Life

by Missy



Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sue Takes Carrie to the Prom Instead of Tommy, Awkwardness, Blossoming Romance, F/F, Foreboding, Prom, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sue takes Carrie to the prom.  They're both ill at ease as they pull into the parking lot...





	Night of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



“Do I look dumb?” 

Carrie had been so quiet on the ride to the school that Sue jumped, her palms slapping the steering wheel of her dad’s truck. They slid to the intersection and Sue paused, turned toward her friend. “Carrie, you were never dumb. Everything everyone said to you was mean and wrong.” Sue frowned, squirmed in her tux, wondering if she’d gone too far in stealing both her dad’s pickup and the money she’d paid for Carrie’s corsage and her boutonniere. Her dad made her work holidays at the bookstore anyway; she’d just do some creative bookkeeping.

“Really?” Carrie looked suspicious. Sue couldn’t blame her for that suspicion but it still stung a little bit.

“Yeah,” Sue said. And Carrie really did look beautiful in her pink satin dress, her tiny heels. Sue had never seen her in make-up, never seen her with her hair done or in jewelry. Her mother had trained her to keep her head down, her nose stuck in a prayer book or her face downcast. The kids in Sue’s class had been tearing her apart for years, until Sue and Tommy had arrived in the eighth grade and decided to stick up for her as a unit. “I wouldn’t go to prom with a dumb girl.”

Carrie’s smile was heartbreaking in the rear view mirror as they pulled into the crowded lot, and Sue’s heart fluttered like an oversized bird in her ribcage. Adrenalin soaked Sue’s entire being. She felt like she was about to fight her way into of a lion’s den.

“Stay close to me,” Sue told Carrie, as she opened the car door. “I’ll hold your wrap. We don’t have to stay very long if you feel gross.”

“I’ll stay as long as you want,” Carrie said. Again, she blushed and looked away as Sue came around to help her out.

Sue jutted out her elbow, and Carrie looped her polished fingertips around the slim circle of its dimple. 

No matter what happened, they were going to have the night of their lives.


End file.
